A vast array of semiconductor devices utilize physical vapor deposition (PVD) techniques in conjunction with deep ultraviolet (DUV) photolithography. PVD is a group of vacuum coating techniques used to deposit thin films of various materials onto various surfaces (e.g., of semiconductor wafers) by physical means, as compared to chemical vapor deposition. DUV is used for very fine resolution photolithography, a procedure where a chemical known as a photoresist is exposed to UV radiation which has passed through a mask. The light allows chemical reactions to take place in the photoresist, and after development (a step that either removes the exposed or unexposed photoresist), a geometric pattern which is determined by the mask remains on the sample. Further steps may then be taken to “etch” away parts of the sample with no photoresist remaining.
The processing of microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) often incorporates PVD techniques in conjunction with photolithography. In addition, MEMS processing frequently includes structures that are spaced apart by rigid supports.